


31 Days of August OTP Challenge

by Tyler_KB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Teachers, BAMF Angie Martinelli, BAMF Peggy Carter, Babies, Baking, Beaches, Birthday, Christmas, Chronic Illness, Confessions, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Disability, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, First Day of School, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Holding Hands, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning Routines, Multi, Non Religious Holiday, Parent Teacher Conference, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scary Movies, Service Dogs, Surprise at Work, Toddlers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Watching Movies, Water Balloon Fights, catcalling, cosplaying, knight and prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: To celebrate my birthday month I created a 31 Day OTP Challenge for eight of my favortie same sex pairings in the MCU.The list of prompts is in order in the tags, and the eight pairings are also in the relationships tag.Not all of them take place in the same universe obviously, but a few of them do.All of them are safe for work and most are full of fluff and Hallmark level romance but there are a few more angsty chapters since I am the King of angst, though not extremely sad, this is supposed to make you and I feel good and happy and maybe have some more hope in this shitty world.So sit down and buckle up for 31 days of fluff with my eight favorite MCU pairings!!





	1. Day 1: Confessions (Thor x Bruce)

I've never been a very religious person.

Never believed in any gods, or goddesses, and rarely went to church after I turned 8. I didn't pray or celebrate Christmas or anything like that, but I was okay with it. Tony didn't either, so while everyone else was giving gifts or having a easter egg hunts, the two of us were content in the labs of Stark Tower.

Then I met Thor.

Thor the God of Thunder, future King of Asgard.

At first I didn't feel much towards him other than an intrest in studying him, learning what he was capable of because being able to control lightning wasn't...it just didn't seem possible.

But I literally turn into a huge green rage monster, so maybe I shouldn't be the one talking about possiblities.

Still, Thor was interesting to me, and I wanted to learn more about him.

I didn't realize I had a crush on him until a year after our fight with Loki.

For two years after I kept it a secret, never telling anyone, not even Tony.

I mean really, who am I compared to a _god?_

I don't know how to interact with people, I only talk about science stuff that barely anyone understands, I have a legit monster that comes out when I get angry, and in reality I don't deserve someone as amazing as Thor, who radiates sunshine and is not only a god, but also royalty of an alien race!

Then Ultron happens.

A creation of mine is once again at fault for the murder of hunderds of people and the destruction of an entire country (okay, Hulk hasn't done that quite yet but I'm still waiting for it to happen).

I, of course, didn't have control of Hulk leaving the planet in the Quinnjet and crash landing on Sakkaar (hell I didn't even know about it!), but maybe it was a good thing for me to leave, it wouldn't be the first time I thought about it.

Though I will say it was a longer distance than I thought I would travel when leaving, I at least thought I would remain on bloody _planet earth_ if I ever left the Avengers.

It was two years later.

Two years!

I was Hulk for two years, killing for sport and the entertainment of some psychopathic 'Grandmaster'; who I guess slept with Loki at one time or another (I do not want to think of those visuals thank you very much).

Of course it was Thor that found me, of course he was the first person I saw when I awoke from being Hulk and of course he was beyond helpful and supportive with the entire situation, which did not help the fact that my feelings for him still existed and were even growing as time went on. Maybe Hulk accepts Thor or something, cause he doesn't seem to put up any sort of fight about them like he has once or twice for other people in the past. 

He helps me escape with some warrior girl (Brunnhilde I believe) and Loki, and I guess the two of them have a older sister who is trying to take over Asgard? God that family is a mess, and Thor may say Loki is adopted but I'm pretty sure he's actually the adopted one if I'm being honest here.

So we defeat Hela, but it costs the destruction of Asgard.

Though Thor is trying to act tough about it and be the king and leader he feels his people want, I know he's incredibly sad over his home being destroyed and isn't coping well.

So after everyone goes to sleep, I walk towards Thor's bedroom in hopes he's still awake.

I knock softly, opening it when I hear a loud "come in".

Thor looks from an assortment of maps and other papers, smiling when he sees me.

"Can you not sleep, Bruce?" He asks, and a part of me feels butterflies when he calls me Bruce instead of 'Banner' or even 'Dr. Banner'.

I shake my head, "sorta, I came to see you because I'm worried for you."

He laughs, but I can tell his heart isn't in it. "What for? I am doing just fine," he stares at me for a moment, his face turning into a softer smile, "how about you come sit? You must be tired from your last few days."

I do as he suggested, sitting across from him on his bed. "What about you? You must be exhausted if I'm tired."

He hums, folding a few of the maps, "I suppose, but I have to find our way back to earth, I'm hoping friend Tony will be fine with the Asgardians, how you say, 'crashing' at his house, and that he doesn't attack Loki that would be good as well."

I smile, but don't reply.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, Thor looking at one of the maps, and even though most silences I'm apart of are awkward, this one is nice.

"You have lovely eyes, Bruce." I nearly choke on my own spit at his sudden comment, coughing loudly in shock.

Thor looks up, confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

I shake my head, trying to calm my breathing. "No no it was fine, I just didn't expect it."

He blinks, "are you...not often told things like that?"

I sigh, finally having a bit more control over the coughs. "Not often no, in fact..." I trail off, looking to the side, "I actually can't remember the last time someone told me something like that."

 _If anyone ever has_.

"They should, your eyes are quite lovely, always have this look in them like you are just excited to learn something new, a sparkle of joy when you are reading or talking about some new experiment, I always enjoyed listening to you talking about all your tests and science knowledge," he smiles at me, "I've always admired your strength you know."

I didn't know, but I'm too shocked to actually say anything.

Thor continues, and I can't decide if I'm glad or not.

"I asked friend Tony since he seemed to be the closest to you, and he explained what I was feeling since we don't exactly have a simular idea on Asgard," I gasp quietly, wondering and fearing what I was about to be told, "he said it was a 'crush' or something similar, almost like courting but I learned it was not exactly the same thing after asking around the team."

I blink, trying to process this new information. "Wait... _you_ had a...crush on _me_?"

Thor tilts his head, "do you not return it? Tony said he could tell you felt similar, was he wrong?" 

I shake my head, "ye-..I-I mean no...crap, I mean...I just am not sure, I didn't expect this to happen."

"So, you do feel the same?" He asks, and I take a deep breath, nodding.

His face lights up, "oh that is wonderful news! I was worried you see, Loki said it might be possible but I wasn't sure, you know how Loki is, and after Sakkaar I had no clue if anything changed since Tony said that, but I am glad your feelings have not left."

I smile back, "yeah...yeah I'm glad too."


	2. Day 2: Holding Hands (Mantis x Nebula)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important tags that I don't want to offically add for Mantis and Nebula's chapters are: amputee Nebula, partly blind character, short mention of physical abuse (FUCK THANOS), adoption, Yondu is mentioned a few times, PTSD, bullying, everyone is human, ADHD Peter Q, and Autistic Groot.
> 
> Btw, everyone is in their second year of college minus Groot, who is a Junior in high school and Rocket's younger brother, and I can't find a good place to mention it but Nebula got hand prosthetics eight months ago, her leg was a 'gift' from Yondu during her time in the hospital.
> 
> Also if the timeline is wrong, please don't point it out my head is killing me and I have no motivation to fix it lol

Nebula wasn't a physical girlfriend, though I realized that long before we began dating.

We (being Peter, Drax, Rocket, and Groot) were introduced to her two years ago, a few months after we first met Gamora.

No one but Gamora and Nebula know the full story, though we do know that Nebula was in the hospital following a drunken rage from Gamora and Nebula's adopted father Thanos, which resulted in some...very severe injures, including both of her hands and right leg having to be amputated and blindness in her left eye.

Thankfully Nebula and Gamora were taken from Thanos, who was put in jail, and Yondu, Peter's father, was happy to take them in since they were both going to be 18 in four months anyways.

We rarely saw Nebula in the beginning, despite being invited she never joined us when we went on adventures or for movie nights every Saturday. Most people didn't like her, avoided her like the plague and scattered like mice when they saw her in the hallways after her fourth fight, where she not only won, but completely dominated the boy that challenged her.

The first time I saw Nebula in a new light, the kind Gamora tried to tell us about, was nine months ago.

The Team wasn't like by most people if I am honest.

Rocket was constantly making other people angry and testing authority; Groot rarely talked and didn't always do very well in school; Drax played sports, and was good, but he also wasn't great in school, often said things that didn't really make sense and didn't understand sarcasm or jokes; Peter was the class clown but had issues with interrupting and could never sit still or concentrate, which got him labeled bad names; and I was 'too nice' as some people said, that my psychic claims were stupid and I was too naive or weird.

Gamora joined us instead of the popular crowd like she could have, which lead her to get bullied as well like us.

It made us sad of course, being so disliked, but we had each other and that's all we needed.

That never stopped the comments though.

One day it was bad, some boy was yelling things at me in the hallway and everyone was laughing, except for Nebula.

I hadn't talked to her much, but I saw her nearly every day in school or at Peter's house, and a part of me was scared of her.

She stepped between me and the boy, staring him down and threatening him and anyone else that if they continued to mess with me their would have to deal with her.

I was shocked, especially when she walked me to class afterwards, not saying much until we reached my class. I had thanked her, and she had smiled, it was small but a smile, and said to tell her if anyone tried to mess with me again and that she would take care of it.

That's how it went for three months, she walked me to class when she could and slowly started to join us for lunch and afterschool activities. Gamora claimed it was because of me, but that couldn't be possible, she was just starting to warm up to all of us and beginning a new path of healing.

It was during those three months that I started to realized I might like Nebula, and when I asked Peter what I should do he said go for it.

I did, I asked her one day to go on a picnic with me to a quiet meadow during, surrounded with flowers and other beautiful plants. She agreed, and we spent probably four hours there together, long past finishing the food I brought for us.

We talked about many things and asked each other questions back and forth. I told her all about being Pagan and vegan while she enjoyed talking about music, movies, and animals, she loved talking about animals. I made her a flower crown and then taught her to make them, each one of us making three to give to our friends.

Before we left she asked me if this was a date, I said it was if she wanted it to be.

She had smiled, a real smile which in turn made me smile, and gently kissed my forehead before dropping me off at my house and saying that a date sounds good.

I didn't stop smiling for days.

That's how it's been since, the two of us going on little dates and spending more time with one another, everything was great.

A few times we got yelled at or made fun of, but even though Nebula had to take care of it a few times, as the weeks went on I got more confident and had no issues defending me and my beautiful girlfriend.

We didn't often have physical contact, I knew it made her nervous and she was self-conscious of her hands and leg, but I didn't mind. I liked the forehead kisses, hair ruffling, and quick goodbye pecks on the lips. I liked them a lot in fact, and always blushed when it happened (so did Nebula when it was reversed).

She's asked me before if it ever bothered me, and I always said no, that I loved exactly what we had right now.

The first time she held my hand was during movie night.

All seven of us were watching The Princess Diaries at Peter, Gamora, Nebula, and Yundo's house for the sixth time since Groot and I love the movie.

I think everyone does but the two of us are the only ones brave enough to really say it.

Halfway during the movie I feel Nebula, who always sits next to me on the couch now, gently grab my hand and hold it lightly.

Her hands are cold, but I so happy that I barely notice, turning to look at her with a smile.

She doesn't look back at me, but does have a small blush on her cheeks, which I kiss in my joy.

We hold hands the rest of the movie, me bouncing in excitement nearly the entire time and looking over at Nebula every few minutes. 

A few times I look at her she's looking back at me, which makes us both blush and look away quickly at getting caught.

Yeah, I knew she wasn't a physical girlfriend, but this? This is all I need to be happy.


	3. Day 3: Angie x Peggy (First Kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags and Information I don't want to add offically for this chapter are: Waitress and Minor Actress Angie, Minor Government Agent Peggy (both are working their way up), both are 23, 2018/modern AU,

Angie and I have been dating for around three months now, and those few months have been wonderful.

We attempt to go on at least one date a week if our schedules allow it, and we get along great each time.

I met her a little over a year ago after being sent to work in the New York City branch of SHEILD instead of the London branch I was originally planned to help lead and create. I had bought a small crappy apartment and gone to eat, where I met my future girlfriend. I noticed her right away, her confident and outgoing nature bringing me in quickly. I started going there everyday, trying to talk to her which always made her laugh at my attempts at flirting (look, I'm good on missions but this was real to me and I just couldn't get the words out right). I learned after a few weeks that we lived in the same building, and Angie gave me her number around six months ago, and the rest is practically history.

So far we haven't kissed because Angie said she just wasn't ready yet, and I told her that whenever she was ready, that I'll be ready.

But that isn't important right now, today is her birthday and I have a few surprises planned for after her audition. 

I got off work early, and first we're going out to eat with a few friends at a fancy restaurant (after endless begging from Tony to let him take care of it and not to worry about the price no matter what). Afterwards Angie and I are going to see _Anastasia_ on Broadway, and finally we are going to return to my apartment to relax and cuddle.

Phil waves to me as I walk out of the building, which I return before the doors close behind me. I unlock my car (technically it's the companies car but Phil and Nick said it should be fine for me to use it until I can get my own), and climb inside, starting it up and pulling out of the parking lot.

The audition place is fifteen minutes away, but it gives me enough time to prepare myself to actually tell Angie the beginning of the plan because everything is a complete mystery to her.

I see her waiting outside on her phone, looking around every few minutes. When I pull up, she notices and smiles, putting her phone in her bag and walking over.

"Happy birthday, how did the audition go?" I ask as she gets situated, which causes her to sigh and smile.

"Thank you dear, and I think it went really good!" She tells me, giving me more details and telling me more about the play and part she auditioned for (Maureen from RENT).

"So, I have something to tell you about your birthday plans." She looks to me, a little nervous looking. "Tony planned it."

She glares at me, "so let me guess, expensive with a ton of people?"

I nod, "Del Posto, practically everyone is coming but," I interupt her complaint quickly, "he's just trying to be a good friend, and after dinner it will just be us, promise."

She stares at me, a irritated look on her face before she sighs. "Fine, and he won't let me pay him back?" I shake my head, "of course, he's too self sacrificing for that."

We both chuckle, which fixes the atmosphere back to it's original lightheartedness.

The restaurant is nearly packed, but Tony had messaged me saying they were already here and to just ask to be met to them.

Angie and I get out of the car, which causes Angie to look down, "crap, am I dressed for this?" I look her over, a pair of black flats and tights and a short, loose light blue dress.

I nod, kissing her on the forehead, "you look absolutely lovely, dear." She rolls her eyes, holding my hand as we begin our walk into the restaurant.

We tell the waiter we are with Tony Stark and he leads us over to a huge table, I internally groans as everyone waves.

In table order there's Tony, Stephen, Peter, Shuri (who are both nine and way too young to be in such a fancy resturant), T'Challa, Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Okoye, Wanda, Pietro, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Brunnhilde, and Sif. There are two empty chairs in between Steve and Clint, where the two of us head after saying our hello's to everyone.

"Don't you two dare worry about the money, you understand? Stephen and I have taken care of everything, a birthday present of food and wine, the best kind," Tony says, rasing his wine glass. Angie rolls her eyes, but thanks him anyways.

Tony and Steve explained what we were getting with our order (wine and a five course meal each with desert, two huge pastas for the table, one side, and one appetizer, I try to ignore the prices but I can't help but cringe a little).

The dinner and wine were delicious, Tony and Stephen really did a great job picking, and by the time desert comes out Angie and I are stuffed. We've been chatting with everyone, who we both rarely get to see (other than Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint who we see all the time), the entire time, laughing and joking a little too loudly for such a fancy restaurant if I'm honest. Angie got to talk about her newest audition (Peter especially was very interested and asked many questions, while Wanda was excited because her and Pietro love RENT) while I spoke with Steve, Bucky, and Natasha about work and Steve and Bucky's upcoming wedding.

I look down at my phone, eyes widening. 

"Angie, we need to go to your next surprise," I tell her, and Tony 'aw's in fake disappointment as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, and please tell me it's not this expensive." I don't say anything, even though the ticket's weren't really that expensive, especially compared to this dinner.

We say goodbye to everyone, getting back into the car and going on our way.

"So what is the next plan, Peggy?" Angie asks me, smoothing out her dress.

I smile, "we are going to see _Anastasia_ on Broadway." She gasps, smiles.

"Oh my god Peggy thank you so much!" 

I shrug, trying to hide how happy I am that she's excited.

We arrive at the theater with just enough time to spare in order to sit down in our seats, which have an amazing view.

Angie has a huge smile on her face nearly the entire time, except for the end when she cries a few happy tears during her applause. As the two of us stand to leave, she hugs me tightly, which I happily return.

"Thank you Peggy, this has been a wonderful birthday," she whispers in my ear, gently kissing my cheek after leaning away from my neck.

She smiles softly at me, and I return it, everyone around us leaving the show, yet we remain where we are, just starting at each other.

Next thing I know she's leaning closer, and all the sudden she's kissing me.

I'm shocked at first, but lean into it after a moment, wrapping my arms around her middle.

I feel her smile before leaning back, a blush on her cheeks, though I can't imagine mine look any different.

"Let's go back to mine, yeah? I want to snuggle and relax," I say, and she laughs, nodding.

She takes my hand, leading me out of the theater and back to the car, kissing me once again before we both get in, smiling as we began our drive back home.


	4. Day 4: Sam x Steve x Bucky (Morning Routine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information for this chapter: Steve has his pre-serum illnesses plus POTS and Multiple Sclerosis, Bucky and Sam are war vets, and all three each have a service dog (fight me).

"Steve, does your stupid alarm have to go off at five o'clock in the morning?" Bucky groans, trying to shield his ears from the Hamilton song playing loudly from my phone.

I roll my eyes, not answering his daily question. "You have work in an hour, and I'm sure Tony doesn't like when you're late."

Bucky snorts, "please, he gets there later than I do."

Sam rolls over, moving to be on his back instead of his stomach. "Do we have to have this talk every morning?" He asks, eyes still closed.

"Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep princess," Bucky says, sitting Sam with a pillow when he replies 'you know it drama queen.'

I chuckle, slowly getting into a sitting position on the bed, trying to take deep breaths to calm my heart beat. "Captain, wheelchair," I command, the dog looking up after hearing his name and wagging his tail. He stretches for a second on the bed before grabbing my wheelchair by the pull strap, pulling it closer to me so I can keep in. I stand, stretching myself before sitting down and rubbing my eyes.

"Bad day Stevie?" Bucky asks, himself getting out of bed and going to our closest, Sam not far behind.

"Not feeling it yet, but after yesterday I imagine I'll be needing it," I tell them, remembering when the three of us had our first date night in weeks. I roll myself over to the closet so I can watch my boys get ready for their work days, smiling at the two of them.

Bucky got a job working under Tony at his mechanic company, while Sam has the VA all day today after three hours of work at the coffee shop he helps run, as well as his own thearpy session at 4:00.

I'm working at home as a artist, saling my art online and a few in person.

Sam finishes getting dressed first, heading towards our bathroom. Bucky smiles at me, walking over and kissing me softly, which makes me smile.

"Need the bathroom first?" He asks just as Sam comes out, but I shake my head.

"Naw, you take it first and while I'm in there you can make us some breakfast," I tell him, watching as Sam fake gags from the corner of my eye.

Bucky nods, "deal, remember to take your insulin and meds, Steve."

I laugh as he closes the door, "how long as you remember yours Buck!"

Sam chuckles too, "you know he hates his meds."

I roll my eyes, "and he freaks out if I miss mine by twenty minutes."

Sam finishes putting on his shoes, "true true."

He gives me a kiss and then walks out, Riley and Bec following close behind while Captain remains by my wheelchair, and I know he's going to start the coffee pot in the kitchen since he and Bucky need their first coffee.

I pull out my blood sugar test strips and meter, rubbing my hands with hand sanitizer, and pricking myself with the lancing device after putting the strip into the meter. I put a small drop of blood on the strip, waiting for the levels to come up. I measure out the correct set of insulin, injecting it right as Bucky is walking out.

He winces, "I don't know if I'll ever truly get used to you doing that."

I roll my eyes, "Buck you've seen me do it since we were kids, hell you've done it for me before."

He waves me off, "yes yes I know," he looks around, "where's Bec?"

"Followed Sam to the kitchen," I explain, finishing up the injection and placing the needle in our special bin once I know it's completely empty.

Bucky sighs, "even my own dog betrays me."

I chuckle, rolling myself over to him and kissing his left arm, which always makes him blush.

He ruffles my hair, "go brush your teeth punk."

I laugh, doing as he told me, looking at him for a moment before I close the door.

When I get to the kitchen, Sam and Bucky are dancing around each other to make us breakfast as they always so. Occasionally I join, but I don't feel like it today.

I watch as Sam pulls each of our pill sorters out, filling up three glasses of water after placing them down at our respective seats.

"One pill sorter for our favortie 100 year old man," I roll my eyes once again as he gives me the sorter, drink, and a bowl of cereal, "and one for our favortie 101 year old man!" Bucky sits down next to me, staring at his own water and sorter as Sam and I take our own medication without problems.

Ever since he was prescribed them after returning home from the army, he's hated taking them so much despite knowing they help.

Finally, after a short internal battle, he opens the compartment and knocks his three pills back with a gulp of water, shuddering once he's done.

Sam stands after two bites of cereal, "almost forgot our doggo's." Bucky and I chuckle, since we know Sam would never forget the dogs, as he grabs their food, filling up each of their bowls. "Wait," he commands, watching the dogs closely as they await the command to eat, "okay go." All three begin eating, Sam smiles down at them.

"So Steve, anything new on today's agenda?" Sam asks, and I look up from my cereal, which is probably going to be soggy before I can actually eat it.

"The work or bisexual agenda?" I ask, faking innocence as Bucky snorts into his drink and Sam fake laughs.

"Work agenda," he confirms, and I smile.

"Well I have that painting that Tony has been begging me to do of him, Stephen, and Peter, as well as a few animation drawings for this guy, paying me fifty bucks for each drawing I complete." Bucky and Sam clap, high fiving me like they do every time I get a new project.

"What about you two?" I ask, and they sigh.

"Tony's been working on this car for a few days now, hopefully the two of us will be able to finish it today because the guy is so annoying, Stephen came in yesterday and I swear he nearly murdered him for what he was saying to Tony."

I frown, "what was he saying to Tony?"

Bucky waves me off, "nothing too bad, just that it was taking forever and that he should take his business elsewhere."

Sam nods, "just like Stephen to commit murder over that, and I just have a few VA groups today as well as my own, I might run down to the coffee shop to see if Angie could get me any extra hours."

"Oooohh, trying to make some extra money?" I ask, and Sam nods, pushing my shoulder.

Bucky looks down at his watch, cursing loudly. "Shit, Sam we have to go it's already 6:00." Sam groans, getting up to get our dishes to wash and put in the dishwasher.

"Sam don't worry about those, I can do them, you just get to work," I tell him, which makes him sigh in relief.

"Thanks Steve, you ready to go Bucky?" Buck nods, straightening Bec and Riley's vests before standing, clipping Bec's leash around his waist.

"Yeah, love you Stevie." He walks over to me, giving me a goodbye kiss, followed by one from Sam.

"Bye guys, love you too," I call at them as they walk out of the door.

"Call if you need us!" They yell at the same time, closing and locking the door behind them.

I laugh, rolling myself to the sink to wash our dishes, Captain close behind.

"So Cap, what do you think? Tony's picture first? Or the animations?" Captain doesn't answer, just sits and watches me with a happy look on his face. "You're right, Tony promised me more money."

 


	5. Day 35: Sam x T'Challa (Date Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Information: T'Challa is not a prince, instead he is the son of heir of an important, and rich, mining business that runs in his family; Sam and T'Challa have been dating around four years and ran out of date ideas, others help with planning; Sam and T'Challa are planning to move in with each other officially but they are waiting until marriage or T'Challa fully takes over the business; Sam's backstory is almost completely made up because I can't find much information on his childhood, so if anything is wrong just fuck off and don't point it out because I don't care.
> 
> Not edited btw

' _Please don't go over the top_.'

' _ **Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye planned tonight, I had no control over it**_.'

' _So we are either going to go to an expensive restaurant, mixing chemicals to blow up Mars, or fighting each other?'_

_' **Yes probably**.'_

_'Challa, I love you, but what the hell.'_

_' **They swore we would like it**.'_

_'YEAH THEY SAID THE SAME WHEN THEY PUT US ON A BOAT AND SAID CATCH YOUR OWN DINNER.'_

_' **Well in their defense we did say we wanted to spend as little money as possible and babba already owned the boat**.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_' **No you don't, I'll be there in twenty minutes so be ready**_.'

I roll my eyes at my boyfriend, who would defend his sister and best friends until they killed him (hell, probably even after that too if I'm honest).

When we started dating, T'Challa tried to be as subtle about his money until I accidentally found out after nine months, and since then he hasn't been as nervous to 'spoil me'.

Look, do I enjoy a good spa day? Fuck yes this skin doesn't look this good without any outside effort (just kidding, I just like glowing and looking flawless more than I already do every day).

But do I also wish we didn't have to spend five thousand dollars (or more) on dinner? Also yes, especially when it comes in small portions like it always does.

I grew up in Harlem man, in a small house that I shared with my two brothers, sister, mama, and grandmother. I had to work for what I wanted my entire life, so going to dinner and buying a 500 dollar meal? Renting out a movie theater (I blame Shuri on that one)? I'm not used to that like T'Challa is.

I've been dressed and ready for our date for an hour now, but Shuri has been detracting T'Challa nonstop the entire day about her newest invention so he's running a bit late.

Finally I get the 'I'm here' text after just sitting on the couch and staring at the blank tv, bored out of my mind.

I smile, standing and grabbing my keys before walking out of the door, locking it behind me. I walk down the driveway to where T'Challa is parked, and as I open the door I hear his weird classic music playing softly, which makes me roll my eyes as I climb inside the car.

"Good evening Sam," he greets, pulling out of the driveway as we begin our journey.

"Evening to you as wellm any idea where we're going?" I ask, trying to change to actually good music without him noticing.

He notices of course, he always does, but doesn't say anything, just chuckles at my slow movements. "Yes Okoye finally told me, and I think you will like it."

I raise my eyebrow, "first tell me who came up with the idea."

He laughs, "Shuri, and she swears you're really going to enjoy it."

"Oh really? Then what is the plan tonight, dear?" I ask, which makes him laugh again.

"The science museum." I smile.

"Damn she really did choose good, I haven't been to the science meseum in years," I say, and T'Challa nods.

"Yes, I think she did a wonderful job today."

The museum doesn't have many people in it, and since T'Challa already has our tickets, the two of us don't have to wait in line to buy them, which spends up the process a lot.

"Any preference on what to see first?" T'Challa asks, and I shrug.

"I've always liked the jewels," I say, and T'Challa nods, taking my hand.

"Then the jewels it is."

As always the jewels are gorgeous, and since T'Challa knows quite a bit about them, he shows me some of his favorites and gives me facts the museum doesn't list. I like looking at the jewelry (what? Can't a man love some billion dollar necklaces?), especially the crowns, which I joke that T'Challa should wear since he's a pretty princess (I get pushed a bit for that comment, but it was worth it to see him blush visibly).

Next we head to the dinosaur fossils, which I remember loving as a kid, and text pictures of the chemistry room to Shuri (who loves it more than either of us). We take selfies (I had to convince T'Challa to do it but still) in front of the African stuffed animals to post on Snapchat (which I also had to convince T'Challa to get) and the Egyptian hall, which T'Challa finds more interesting than I do.

We head to the butterfly dome and I'm able to catch one on my fingers while T'Challa doesn't have any luck, granted I think he may have liked that none of them touched him. I enjoy the observatory, taking a ton of photos for Bucky and Wanda (who _love_ astronomy), which they reply to with jealousy, I reply back with laugher.

The two of us spend three hours walking around, looking at everything and reading every word of information, taking dozens of photos together.

Finally, after seeing the time was 9:00 and the museum was set to close in thirty minutes, we start to head out, smiling and holding hands tightly.

By the time we are buckled in the car, we are both exhausted.

"Did you have a good time, Sam?" He asks, and I nod, gently kissing the back of his hand.

"Yeah, maybe we should allow Shuri to pick more science stuff." T'Challa laughs, shaking his head.

"If you wish, hopefully we won't have to always rely on my sister to pick our dates though." I roll my eyes, joining in on T'Challa's laugher.

We hold hands the entire dirve back to my house, talking about our favortie parts of the museum and thinking what we should do the next time we go. Sadly we reach my house in only twenty minutes, and I'm forced to say goodbye (for like thirty minutes though, I've been hanging out with too many white people man, getting sentimental over saying goodbye for thirty minutes? Bucky and Steve are rubbing off on me too much).

He gets out of the car after me, walking around and kissing me, which I return.

He pulls back first, "hopefully one day we'll live together and won't have to drop each other off."

I nod, smiling, "one day, Challa."

He smiles back, kissing me one last time before getting back into the car, waving from the window when he notices me waving.

I turn around and open the door, shutting it softly behind me as I yawn.

Yeah, it was nice today.


	6. Day 6: Sif x Brunnhilde (Cuddling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm sorry it's so short, the shortest chapter so far, I'm just so tired and I'm ready to sleep so I didn't really try to make it that long
> 
> Apologizes!

"Sif hurry up the movie is starting!" I yell, laying upside down on the couch with a cold beer in my hand, waiting semi-patiently for my girlfriend to finally finishing the snacks for our Friday movie night.

"Just wait Brunnhilde, the popcorn is nearly done!" She yells back, and I groan, rolling over and accidentally hitting the floor, a small amount of beer spilling onto the floor. Granted it's not the first time, and is unlikely to be the last, but I still curse and hope Sif doesn't notice cause I don't want to stall any longer.

Finally after what feels like hours, but was likely only a minute or two, Sif comes out of the kitchen holdings two containers of ice cream, a large bowl of popcorn, and three more beers.

"Need help?" I ask, moving to stand, but she shakes her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine," she says, manging to carry everything perfectly fine (better than fine actually, what the hell? How did she even do that?)

Sif sits down next to me, putting the three beers and ice cream on the floor while placing the bowl of popcorn next to her.

"You wanna be the big spoon or little spoon?" She asks, placing a popcorn kennel in her mouth.

"Eh, little spoon." She smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I lean my head on her shoulder, allowing her to place a blanket over our legs. She places the poporn bowl on our laps, and reaches down to grab the ice cream and one of the beers, which she opens on the table in front of us. I whisper, always impressed when I see her do it, and she rolls her eyes, starting the movie and rewrapping her arm around me.

Today we're watching a 'based on a true story' paranormal horror movie, where apparently this house is being haunted by demons and other evil spirits after a series of multiple murders thirty years ago for Satan or some other being.

It's tradition to watch a horror movie on Friday nights, something we've been doing basically since we met four years ago (very long story, met at protest after I jumped on her motorcycle because some police offerers were chasing me, turns out we both knew Thor and Loki though so that's cool and the rest of history).

Tonight she has coffee ice cream and I have rocky road, two of our favorties so we occationally steal a spoon full from each others container.

The movie is kind of boring, but we do have a good time making fun of the bad acting and yelling when the characters are being stupid (also known as the entire movie).

"Instead of, I don't know, staying in the fucking haunted house, you could just yeet yourself out the window and run." Sif snorts, which makes the two of us laugh.

"'Yeet'? Have you been hanging out with Peter and Shuri?" Sif asks, lifting her head from the top of mine to look at me. 

I shrug, "maybe, they even got Thor and Loki saying it now too."

Sif laughs loudly, which in turns makes me join in, in the background a woman gets dragged down the hallway or something, screaming and trying to get away from the shadow-like being (which makes us sound like monsters, laughing as she screams in fear, but who cares anymore man? It's 2018).

We manage to focas back on the movie, her holding me even closer than before with a smile on both our faces.

The ice cream is gone by the middle of the movie (what? Fucking sue us if you have a problem), and both of us have finished one of our beers, grabbing the second and cracking it open on the table (a gift from Thor for this exact purpose just in case you were worried about the poor table).

"The mom is kind of hot," I point out after seeing her run out of the bedroom, and Sif hums with a small chuckle.

"Checking out other women, Brunnhilde?" She asks, and I shrug.

"Of course? Are you looking at her? Hot lady right there." She shrugs.

"I don't know, the real hot lady is right under my arm." I gasp, hitting her arm, which makes her laugh and nearly spill the popcorn and beer.

"That's so cheesy! What happened to our rule?" I ask, faking disappointment (if anything I've broken the 'no Hallmark romance shit' rule too many times for it to actually still be in place).

"Rules are for nerds like Thor and Burce," she says, leaning my head on her shoulder.

I snore, "true that."

By the time the movie is over, we are tired and ready for bed (it's only 10:30, we're practically 80 if we're tired now, sign me up for the senior citizen card like Steve and Bucky).

We toss our trash and I wash the poporn bowl since Sif made it because I'm a nice girlfriend, joining her in the bedroom after I'm finished, where she's brushing her teeth in the bathroom. I stand next to her, joining her in the brushing of the teeth.

We're in bed in no time, cuddling next top each other since we're in that mood and it's starting to get colder.

"I want to be the big spoon now," I tell her, and Sif laughs, nodding.

I wrap my arms around her middle, the two of us facing one another with her face in my chest, my own laying next to the top of her head, gently kissing it before attempting to drift off to sleep.

"Night Sif."

"Goodnight Brunnhilde."

 


	7. Day 7: Bucky x Steve (Coffee Shop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information: Steve has the same illnesses as in the Sam x Steve x Bucky chapter, he also has a service dog named Captain like in that chapter, Bucky is a vet who had his arm amputated but he doesn't have the prosthetic yet, he has the same service dog (Bec) who helps with his PTSD, Bec is out of the way of the food and mainly sleeps on a doggie bed in the back (this is allowed because Nat and Clint own the coffee shop), okay technically Nick Fury owns the shop but he's always gone so Nat and Clint practically run the place for him, Nick originally opened the store to hire people that would have a hard time getting a job otherwise (Natasha is a ex-spy/assassin, Clint is deaf, Bucky a disabled war vet, Scott a ex-con, etc), Steve is a artist, Tony adopted Peter with Stephen (who doesn't make an appearence but is mentioned)

For the past five months he would come in everyday at 10:30, order a coffee with soy milk and a little protein box, and sit in the corner table with his dog tucked underneath the table or his wheelchair, depending on the day.

By the second week I had his order memorized, but not his name.

He would always give a different name and I have no clue which is real, if any of them are.

There's been 'Howard', 'Bruce', 'Tony', 'Antonio', 'Sam', 'Wanda', and more, but the most often used one is 'Captain America', which is what I've offically began calling him both in my head and to Nat and Clint.

Speaking of Nat and Clint, the traitors, they make fun of my little 'crush' practically every day, and always make me bring Captain America's order to him even if I'm busy and one of them isn't doing anything.

Today started normal, I woke up at four o'clock with a nightmare so I couldn't fall back asleep (at least I'm getting 4-5 hours of sleep now instead of the 1-2 hours, if any, I got when I first got back home ten months ago). I laid awake with Bec, calming down my flashback/panic attack/crying spell mix for a hour before deciding to try and find enough motivation to get out of bed. I gave Bec her breakfast and I made myself some as well, toast with peanut butter and coffee, before taking my medication. After we were both done I took Bec out to use the bathroom, getting myself (and her) dressed so we could leave for work. Once I was done getting ready, it was already 6:30, so I needed to hurry if I was going to help Scott open the store.

Bec and I walked out the door and began our ten minute walk to the cafe, where we get to look at all the leaves on the ground as autumn begins to turn into winter.

We arrive a little late, but when I look inside I only see two people, not including Scott behind the counter, so I walk inside, greeting Scott after he notices me.

"Hey Bucky! Hi Bec!" He says, smiling as he pours some coffee into a cup, "ready to work?"

I nod, returning a smaller version of his smile, "hello Scott, and yes."

Scott nods, placing a lid on the cup and walking it over to the lady, who thanks him and leaves quickly.

I walk to the back, grabbing my apron and sitting Bec on her dog bed, giving her the commands  to lay down and stay. She does, watching me as I unhook her leash from my shoulder and put it on a hook Nat had installed for this purpose. I tie the apron around my waist, taking a deep breath before leaning down to pet Bec.

"Another day."

Captain America was late today, the first time ever.

Once the clock hit 10:30 I was constantly watching the door, and when 10:45 rolled around I was getting worried. Nat and Scott tried to get me to calm down, but it was obvious I was not liking the newest thing I thought wouldn't change.

11:00 rolled by and a man walked in with his son (who is maybe three) in his arms. The man is wearing what looks to be an expensive suit, so it confuses me why he chose here to get coffee instead of a more...higher end place.

He walks up to the counter, a small smirk/smile on his face.

"Morning, could I get a hot chocolate, a chocolate chip cookie, one black coffee with seven sugars, a black coffee with soy milk, and one of those turkey sandwich protein packs?" He asks, and my face drops a little at the mention of Captain America's order (not connecting in my head that it probably means he's coming).

"Sure, names for each order?" I ask, grabbing the hot chocolate cup.

"Oh yeah sorry, Peter for the hot chocolate and cookie, Tony for the black coffee with seven sugars, and Steve for the other black coffee and protein pack." I nod, writing the names down.

"5.72, please." Rich guy pulls out a wallet and hands me a twenty dollar bill, which I go to get change for before he stops me.

"Keep the change." He winks, and I internally cringe, but nod, placing the bill in the register.

The two of them walk over to a table, and I glare at the floor after seeing they went straight to Captain America's table.

Nat walks over, "alright what's going on with you?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Just my day is out of order, first Captain America doesn't show up, then this guy comes in and orders _his_ order, and finally that same guy sits at Captain America's table!" I exclaim so only Nat can hear me, she rolls her eyes as I finish the hot chocolate.

"Did it ever cross you mind that, I don't know, that guy is friends with Captain America? And maybe he's waiting for him?" I stop, freezing as I slowly look over to the two, the guy pulling out a piece of paper and crayons for his son.

"No..." I say, and Nat rolls her eyes.

"Just keep watching the door, I'm sure your prince charming will come in any-" right as she says this the doors open, and in comes Captain America with his dog, who is wearing a different vest than normal. Even Captain America is wearing something different, a nicer shirt and dark pants, different from his normal jeans and paint covered shirt.

The guy at the table waves him over, and the kid gets a huge smile on his face as he too waves. Captain America, who looks a little worn down, smiles and waves back, making his way over to the table.

"Did you already order, Tony?" Captain America asks, and Tony(?) nods.

"yep, all paid for as well, least I could do for the painting you did for us." Tony winks, which causes Captain America to roll his eyes.

I tune out the coversation for a moment, finishing up the drinks and food so I could bring them over to the three. By the time I'm done, the two adults are laughing at something as Peter (I'm guessing) colors, adding in his own little chatter every few minutes.

"Here you go," I say, setting down the drinks and food.

Tony smirks, "thank you! Peter what do you say?"

Peter looks up from his paper, a very serious look on his face, "I love you." 

I blink in confusion as Captain America snorts, taking a sip from his coffee.

Tony looks so tired as he sighs, "I'm sorry, we'll work on it Peter."

Peter just smiles and nods, taking a bite from his cookie.

Tony rolls his eyes, turning his attention back at me. "So, what time do you get off of work today?" He asks, and my eyes widen a bit. Captain America nearly chokes on his drink, glaring at Tony.

"Um...2:30?" I answer, looking at Nat, who is making another person's drink and doesn't even notice my 'help me' look.

Tony nods, "you free at 6:00?"

I nod, and Tony smiles.

"Great! So is Steve, you two go out to eat or something cause I'm tired of this boy pining over you, all I ever hear about is the cute boy at the coffee shop and I'm done." Tony takes a drink as Captain America (Steve?) looks horrified, not meeting my eyes as he's too busy staring at Tony with a look of betrayal.

"That sounds great!" I turn to see Nat walking over, who obviously heard everything like the little shit she is. "Bucky here has been endlessly pining over Steve as well, it's always 'Captain America' this or 'Captain America' that, Clint and I are also tired of it," she says, which makes both Steve and I go red.

Tony's smile grows bigger, "awesome! So 6:00 sharp?"

Nat nods, "I'll make sure he's ready."

After that, Nat and I go back behind the counter as Steve attempts to murder Tony with his glare alone, I do the same towards Nat.

The three of them leave twenty minutes later, Tony calling over his shoulder for me to be ready at 6 before walking out the door.

When I go over to clean their table, still blushing dark red, I notice a napkin with writing on it. I pick it up, smiling softly as I read it.

_'I'm sorry for Tony, he's just trying to be a 'good friend'._

_***-***-**** text me if you would still like that date though._

_-Steve (AKA Captain America)'_

 


	8. Day 8: High School AU (Nebula x Mantis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not the same universe as the first Nebula x Mantis*
> 
> Important Notes: backstories are the same (the time just is edited), everyone is in 12th grade except for Groot who is in 9th, Mantis in the the orchestra, this one includes deaf Clint (who is dating Natasha), Mantis plays the harp, Natasha plays the flute, Clint is a supportive boyfriend and we love him in this household
> 
> BTW, I have no clue how band/orchestra performances go cause I'm a theater kid, so don't criticize the way it's set up cause this thing is fictional and written like this for plot
> 
> ALSO, apologizes for being so off track (which I knew was going to happen), I'm going to try and catch up but this might go over August and into early September

I've never been to one of Mantis's performances, despite us dating for five months now. Everyone else went to every single one, but I had to watch all of them from FaceTime or recordings, not being able to cheer for my girlfriend.

Mantis swore it was okay, that she knew how difficult large groups of people and loud noises could be for me, but even I could tell she was sad I was never able to go.

So I decided to surpirse her this time.

It's one of her biggest performances of the year, but I came prepared with earplugs if anything gets too loud and everyone is extra alert to me getting flashbacks or panic attacks, so I hope everything will turn out okay.

She has no clue I'm here today, as she drove with Drax, Rocket, and Groot while I went with Gamora and Peter, the two of them pretending to be late so Mantis would already be backstage by the time we arrived. So I decided to surpirse her with flowers, as I've seen many couples bring flowers following fine arts performancing to give to their partner.

The issue is that Mantis knows the meanings of most flowers, so I had to be careful with what I bought; including the combination, amount, and colors.

Luckily, a friend of Peter's (though Peter swears they are not friends) named Thor helped me out since he's a pro with flowers apparently.

We chose four white and five red carnations, six gardenias, and five red roses for a total of 20 flowers, which means 'believe me, I am sincere towards you'.

"Nervous?" Peter asks me, leaning over Gamora to say it quietly. 

I glare at him for assuming I was nervous, as does Gamora but for a totally different reason, and shake my head. "No."

He smiles, "don't worry, everything is gonna be fine I swear."

Rocket, Drax, and Gamora nod while Groot stares at the stage, not paying attention to us.

I roll my eyes, "thanks."

I notice the guy next to me turn out of the corner of my eye, "first time to the show?" He asks with a smile, and I look at him. 

He's blond and probably my age, a pair of purple hearing aids in his ears and a bandage over his nose.

"Yes?" I question, wondering just who this guy is.

"Mine too! Well, it's actually not _technically_ my first time coming. My girlfriend plays the flute but I've never been able to go and really enjoy it cause I'm deaf, but I got these bad boys a few days ago and I'm about to hear her really play for the first time! Before now it was all vibrations, and I'm really excited!" He exclaims, and I can see just how happy he is. "She doesn't know I have them, so it's going to be a surprise." I almost want to smile, but I don't.

"My girlfriend plays the harp, I've never been able to go to one of her performances until now," I hold up the flowers, "I'm surprising her as well."

The smile on his face grows, "I hope she likes them! Natasha isn't a huge fan of flowers, so we're going out with a few friends afterwards."

I nod just as the lights begin to dim, and the two of us look at the stage where the orchestra director walks on stage, most of the audience claps.

"Thank you, thank you, and welcome to the yearly Orchestra showcase. We have multiple talented students ready to show their talents for all of you, and at the end all members will perform three songs together for all of you," the audience claps, and the director smiles, "without farther ado, let me introduce Wanda Maximoff on the violin."

I enjoy the music, but am more excited for mantis to finally have her turn rather than truly listen to anyone else.

"Next is Natasha Romanoff on the flute." I look over at the guy and he has the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, so I automatically know this is the Natasha he was talking about.

She's beautiful, wearing a pair of black pants and blouse, her curly hair a dark red that reaches her shoulders.

She begins her song, and I almost want to say it's the best one so far.

The guy has a few tears in his eyes, and after Natasha finishes he claps the loudest, obviously very in love and supportive of his girlfriend.

There's a few people I recognize from class, though I couldn't possibly give you names, and most of them are actually good at playing their instrument.

Finally, somewhere in the middle of the line up, I hear her name.

"Next is Mantis Ji on the harp." She walks onto stage where her harp is already set, smiling as she sits in her chair.

She looks beautiful, though she had already sent me a picture of her before being picked up by Drax, Rocket, and Groot. Dark hair in a bun, a black dress with flats, and the silver necklace I gave her last month for her birthday around her neck.

I smile, holding the flowers a little closer to my chest.

Since she doesn't own her harp, I've never heard her play in person other than once when I snuck into the orchestra room and could barely heard her over all the other instruments, and honestly the wait was more than worth it by the first note

The song is gorgeous, and it almost brings a tear to my eyes.

When she's finished I clap as hard as I can despite knowing my prosthetics won't like it, but it's a small price to pay to openly support my girlfriend in front of everyone.

The rest of the show goes by in a blur, my mind constantly replying Mantis's piece.

Before I know it people are standing to meet the performers, but a part of me can't bring myself to get up.

Gamora places a hand on my shoulder, "come on, she's waiting."

I nod, taking a deep breath and starting my way to the front.

"Natasha!" I hear that guy scream, running down the aisle to the red hair, who turns quickly and smiles, walking to meet him half way.

Her eyes widen as she gets close enough to really see him, "oh my god..." she says, stopping in front of him, slowly reaching out to touch his face, getting a better look at his hearing aids with a shocked but loving look in her eyes. 

"Surprise! I got to really hear you playing today!" He exclaims, and her eyes widen, looking from his ears to his eyes.

"Clint that's amazing! I'm so happy that you were able to get them, how was it? Did I do okay? Do they hurt at all?" She asks, and he laughs.

"You did absolutely amazing! And no, they feel great, Nat." They smile at each other, sharing a small kiss before I look away, feeling as if I'm invading something private.

"Nebula?" I freeze, turning around slowly to face Mantis, who has a huge smile on her face.

She runs the final few feet to me, latching herself into a hug, I move the flowers out of the way just in time for her to crash into me.

"Oh I'm so glad you came! Was everything okay? No pain? Flashbacks? Panic attacks?" I shake my head, and she sighs, "thank the gods and goddess."

I smile, "you did great, and um, I got you these?" It sounds more like a question when I say it, but she either didn't notice or mind because her smile gets even bigger at the sight of the flowers.

"Oh Nebula they are gorgeous!" She gently takes them, looking them over with wonder in her eyes. "Did Thor help you pick out the flowers?" She asks, and I nod, which causes her to laugh lightly. "I can tell, you two chose perfectly."

I smile, giving her another hug, which she happily returns. I feel her smile against my chest as I kiss the top of her head, which causes me to smile too.

Maybe this is everything I needed.


	9. Day 9: Bruce x Thor (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information: Thor and Bruce are both chemistry majors, nearly everyone is in this one for at least a moment, other relationships besides Thor x Bruce are Tony x Stephen, Steve x Bucky x Sam, Clint x Natasha, and Sif x Brunnhilde, this one has quite a few dirty jokes, Clint is deaf, pre-serum Steve Rogers, Italics is Thor and Bold/Italics is Bruce messaging

_Bruce_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I exclaim, trying to not get killed as I control my character, making him jump off the building to escape some other player I keep seeing everywhere.

"Language Banner! I can't concentrate with you over there cursing up a storm!" Steve yells from his desk, which makes both Sam and Bucky snort at their boyfriend from their shared desk.

"Please babydoll, your concentration did not suffer last night when you were cursing up your own storm during our little _fondue_ ," Bucky shouts back, making Tony start laughing uncontrollably from his computer and Clint spit water all over his laptop as he starts choking in shock.

"Barnes please don't kill Clint," Natasha says, handing Clint a napkin without taking her eyes off her own screen.

"I'm dead," Stephen sighs, throwing down his headphones.

"Goddamnit Bucky your stupid comment made me die too!" Clint yells, throwing a chip at Bucky, who groans as he too dies.

My team begins dying quickly, all killed by the other team, who are better than we originally thought despite only having four people.

Everyone crowds around my desk, watching my screen since I'm the only one alive. My concentration is up 100%, and I mangage to kill one of the other team members before the warning comes.

"Wait Bruce he's gonna-!" Sam's warning was too late, and I can't run away quickly enough to get away from the explosive one of the other players throws at me, which does unfortunately kill me, meaning the other team won.

Everyone groans, Clint signing at a fast pace after taking out his hearing aids in rage and handing them to Natasha, who is not happy at losing.

"Hold the phone..." Tony starts, looking carefully at the screen, "did you just...send a friend request to the guy that killed you?" This makes everyone turn back to the screen, and I realize I somehow managed to send my murderer a friend request...automatically?

"Oh my god look how red Bruce is!" Natasha yells, pointing at my face, which is burning now that I think of it. I try to hide my face behind my hands, but the damage is done.

"Wait wait wait, Bruce did that guy killing you...affect you in more than one way?" Steve teases, and I groan, already knowing what he's refering to since I can _feel it_.

"Oh he accepted!" Clint exclaims, and I groan even louder, slamming my head on my desk as my friends laugh.

_Thor_

"Hey, isn't that the guy you killed?" Brunnhilde asks after putting her headphones around her neck, pointing at my screen.

I turn and look, smiling with a nod, "yes! I wonder why he is interested in being friends?"

Loki snorts, "probably liked it, you know what could be taken from being _blown up_."

Sif crosses her legs, giving Loki a disgusted look. "Gross Loki, he probably just thinks Thor is cool, maybe wants to team up one day?"

"My brother? Cool? I doudt it."

Brunnhilde sets herself in Sif's lap without warning, making the girl underneath her groan at the unexpected weight. "So it's more likely he was turned on by Thor blowing him up?"

Loki nods, "obviously."

I shake my head, smiling as I look over the request. "I'm going to say yes! What should I message him?"

Sif covers Loki's mouth before he could say anything inappropriate, "just say hi, maybe see if he goes to the college since we connect to people nearby."

I nod, accepting the request and opening a chat box.

' _Hi! I see you would like to be friends and I would be happy to accept! I'm curious though, do you happen to go to SHEILD university? Or just live nearby?_ '

I send it, awaiting a reply from the other person as my friends argue behind me.

_Bruce_

That was two weeks ago, and since then we have been messaging back and forth to the amusement of my friends. We know that the two of us both go to SHIELD university, but other than that we are completely unaware of who the other is. I know he wants to meet, but the idea of meeting this guy, at the chance I know him, is terrifying to me.

But there's one problem; Natasha knows who he is, and she had no issues telling everyone else.

Tony has been teasing me since he found out, and not even Natasha's constant promises that the guy does actually like me and I'm not just a pity case makes me feel better.

"Banner? Are you okay?" Thor asks, sitting down in his seat next to me. I jump, being forced out of my thoughts by his deep voice. I look up, as he is literally a mountain compared to me _my god_ , and nod.

"Yeah, just tired, been up late studying." It's a lie, I've actually been up late talking with Lord Lightning (everyone nearly died laughing when they saw his username the first time despite our own shitty users). 

Thor laughs, taking out his notebooks and a few pencils. "I have been staying up late as well, Loki is constantly trying to memorize his lines and it's not helpful for sleep."

Thor is a fellow chemistry major who plays soccer and rugby for the school, he sat next to me our first class together and has been my lab partner since then. He's fun, and is really smart despite what many people think, I actually look forward to my classes I share with him. His brother is named Loki, a theater and history major who I've only talked to a few times, but every time he seems angry and is very quiet.

I've had a huge crush on Thor for about a year now, and even though my friends are constantly saying to just go for it, Thor and I are on two very different planes and I am not risking this friendship over stupid emotions...I hope.

_Thor_

I watch Bruce take notes, wondering if he knows.

Brunnhilde and Natasha figured out together awhile ago that Bruce was Incredible Hulk and that I was Lord Lightning, how we were the ones staying up until two in the morning talking about anything and everything with each other.

He doesn't act any different than before, but maybe he's just a better actor than Loki thinks?

It's unlikely that he knows though, as he's been very secretive about his identity since we began talking.

I've liked Bruce...since we met really.

Something about him was intriguing to me, and I wanted to know more about him, so I approached him and began a conversation. 

It took awhile for Bruce to open up more, but now we talk every class without fail.

Even though I want Bruce to know I'm Lord Lightning, maybe it will be easier to keep it a secret instead of risking our relationship.

_Bruce_

' _You up?_ '

I blink at the message, turning to make sure it didn't wake Clint despite his hearing aids being out and him being dead asleep (I swear he sleeps like a log once the coffee wears off in his system).

' _ **Yeah? Is everything okay?**_ '

' _Oh yes everything is fine, I'm just studying and would like a person to talk to since my brother is asleep._ '

I smile, wiping my eyes and checking the time; _**12:17**_.

' _ **I would be happy to, I'm studying as well actually and my roommate is snoring up a storm.**_ '

' _Ah, my brother is as well, I fear he may wake our neighbors one day_.'

' _ **Let's hope he doesn't**_.'

 _'Quite, they are not big fans of him I am afraid_.'

' _ **Really? Why not?**_ '

' _Not many people like my brother, they say he is rude and cold, but I love him anyways_.'

' _ **Reminds me of someone I've met**_.'

' _Really? Maybe they would get along_.'

' _ **Maybe**_.'

' _I have a small question if you don't mind_.'

' _ **Sure??**_ '

' _Is there anyone you happen to like?_ '

I choke, not expecting that to be the question. I turn once more to make sure I didn't wake Clint, but his only reaction is turning onto his side, still dead asleep.

' _ **Why do you want to know?**_ '

' _Just curious, if you are uncomforable you do not have to answer._ '

' _ **I mean...**_ '

' _ **I guess I can answer so long as you answer as well?**_ '

' _Deal!_ '

' ** _There's this guy in my chemistry class, he's been my lab partner in a lot of my classes and he's...really amazing._** '

_Thor_

"LOKI HE SAID HE LIKED ME!!!" I shout, shaking my brother awake in my excitement.

Loki groans, hitting my shoulder, "I told you so, you idiot, now let me go back to sleep, I have a ten am tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

I stop shaking him, going back to my laptop in order to reply, hoping I don't give away my secret too soon.

' _Aw, that's really sweet!_ '

' _And a deal is a deal, I've liked this guy in my own chemistry class since I met him basically! He's really smart and puts up with my loud persoanlity and 'out dated' jokes as my brother says_.'

Bruce does not reply for a moment, and for a moment I'm worried, before realizing exactly what I said, as I've practically given away my identity on accident.

' _ **Please tell me you aren't Thor.**_ '

' _ **Please tell me I did not just confess to you over a video game message room**_.'

' _Well..._ '

' _ **Oh my god I did.**_ '

' ** _You have permission to kill me, please make it as fast and painless as possible because I will never live this down_**.'

' _No probably not, but we can make a deal and I won't tell Loki, Brunnhilde, or Sif anything about that_.'

' _ **Yeah?**_ '

' _Go on a date with me? Thursday after class, we can go into town and grab a nice dinner?_ '

' ** _By nice dinner you mean Denny's right?_** '

' _I live off a college diet and minimum wage, of course I mean Denny's_.'

' _ **Deal, definitely a deal, but a small warning**_.'

' _Yes?_ '

' ** _If Natasha finds out she will tell everyone and both Tony and Clint will follow us to Denny's in baseball caps and fake mustaches, they did for Bucky, Steve, and Sam for their first six dates, even poor Stephen was dragged along for the fifth, Natasha was a little better at hiding and no one knew she was doing it too until the eighth date_**.'

' _If Natasha finds out that means Brunnhilde, Sif and Loki will too, and they will likely join your friends_.'

' ** _Oh god..._** '

' _Do not worry Bruce! If they interupt we can just plan more dates!_ '

' _ **Yeah...yeah that sounds good, I can definitely agree with more dates**_.'


End file.
